Sweet Amoris: Reunión de Ex Alumnos
by HeartModeOff
Summary: Han pasado mas de Ocho años... ¿Que sucedio con ellos? ¡Por que sabiamos que tarde o temprano nuestros chicos madurarian! ¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió en todos estos años? Historia Publicada en el foro de Corazón de Melon
1. Chapter 1 - La nueva vida de Peggy

Hola! Esta historia la publique en el Foro de CDM pero por asuntos personales nunca la pude continuar ;_;

Ahora planeaba hacerlo pero pensé _"Han pasado meses... nadie la leera" _A si que la publicare y continuare aquí :'D

se que me quedo muy cortito pero espero que lo disfruten, ya tratare de hacerlos mas largos :'3

**Disclaimer: Corazón de melón / Amour Sucré / My Candy Love y todas sus variantes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemov **

* * *

Summary completo:

Ya han pasado ocho años... todos han tomado sus propios caminos... que sucedió con ellos...?  
~¿Peggy es una famosa columnista...? ¿Y que hace con esa adolescente junto a ella?  
~¿Que hace Lysandro con ese par de inquietas gemelas?  
~¿Nathaniel profesor de una clase problemática?  
~¿Castiel una famosa estrella a nivel mundial?  
~¿Kentin instructor en la militar?  
~¿Armin un empresario multimillonario?  
~¿Alexy trabajando para Leigh?  
~¿Rosalya embarazada y separada?  
~¿Iris la Super Modelo Noruega?  
~¿Melody y Dake...?  
~¿Kim la madre perfecta?  
~¿Violeta artista ganadora de múltiples premios?  
~¿Jade como el actor?  
~¿Dajan jugador de la NBA?  
~¿El trió ya no tan maligno?  
¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió en todos estos años!?

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Nueva Vida de Peggy Rosswell **

_La vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas... como cuando de la noche a la mañana te ganas una beca de periodismo en Inglaterra. La vida en esta ciudad es considerablemente distinta a la de Francia, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser hermosa y atractiva, con espectaculares estructuras como lo son "La Torre de Londres" y el famoso "BigBen".  
La semana pasada mi pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) Camille, me pregunto como era yo en el instituto... esa pregunta me desconcertó totalmente, debo confesarles, queridos lectores, que esa es una época que a pesar de haber sido una de las mejores de mi vida, no me gusta recordar... en esa época era conocida como "La cotilla del insti" ya que desempleaba el papel de periodista del periódico escolar (¿irónico no?) a pesar de que amaba trabajar ahí, me hicieron mucha falta amigas y amigos, la gente no solía confiar en mi ya que pensaban que publicaría todos sus secretos... aunque si soy sincera... no se equivocaron, pero yo siempre eh tenido mis principios y se muy bien cuando no debo decir algo de mis seres queridos... Mi consejo, queridos lectores y lectoras... no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, ni tampoco se dejen influenciar por aquellas personas que solo buscan hacer el mal... No vaya a ser que con el tiempo se terminen arrepintiendo.  
Atte: Peggy Rosswell, Londres - Inglaterra_

* * *

Peggy sonrió con complacida... cerro lentamente la revista titulada "STOP" y dio un largo bostezo, dio un pequeño sorbo a su tasa de café mientras abría su computadora, a los dieciocho años la vida de Peggy había dado un singular giro, gracias a sus altas notas y su pasión innata por el periodismo, se había ganado una beca para poder estudiar en Inglaterra, donde en su primera semana conoció a una pequeña huérfana de diez años llamada Camille, esa pequeña niña, la logro conmover como nadie lo había echo y por esa razón, después tres años de lucha legal, logro adoptar a Camille, darle su apellido, salud, educación y lo mas importante amor, a pesar que ella ante la ley era su madre o tutora legal, ellas se trataban con un par de amigas... Hoy Peggy tenia veintiséis años y Camille dieciocho, Peggy hasta ahora, podría decirse que era una mujer realizada y completamente feliz... pero le faltaba algo que ni todos los panecillos del mundo lograrían reemplazar, **El amor.**

Ella había amado una alguna vez como toda persona, pero su amor fue tristemente no correspondido...

-¡Buenos días Pegg!- La melodiosa voz de la joven Camille despejo los pensamientos de Peggy, solo le sonrió mientras la chica se servia un poco de café también -Toma- dijo pasandole una pequeña carta que solo decía "Rosswell, Peggy" -Llego ayer pero olvide entregártela- dijo la chica riendo nerviosa, mientras que le pelimorada bufo molesta, la abrió lentamente y leyó con atención cada una de las palabras ahí impresas:

_"Querida Peggy: Tengo el placer de invitarte a la primera reunión anual de los ex-alumnos de tu generación estudiantil, seria un honor poder contar con tu asistencia, por favor confirma tu asistencia a la brevedad en el email que se encuentra al reverso de esta carta  
Atte: Director Farres" _

Peggy rió levemente, ¿A si que ese tímido profesor había logrado convertirse en director eh? Al menos los nuevos estudiantes ya no tendrían que perseguir a un desagradable (y por lo demás feo) perro.

Observo la dirección de email y titubeo un poco... eso solo seria una cena llena de ironía, donde todos fingirían falsa amabilidad con ella... aunque esto seria una perfecta oportunidad para demostrarle a todo ese grupo de niños mimados todo lo que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo y para tener ideas para el libro que pensaba escribir...

-Oye... Camille... comienza a empacar, nos vamos a Francia...

* * *

Bueeenoo! en este capitulo conocimos a Camille

Ella es una chica muy alegre y como pudieron notar, algo olvidadiza :3  
Ella sufrio mucho hasta que conocio a Peggy, por lo que le tiene mucho aprecio, conoceremos mas de ella a lo largo de los episodios

Spoiler: Uno de Los Ex-Estudiantes de Sweet Amoris es su idolo, sueña con conocerlo y al pasar la historia veremos que el sentimiento de admiracion por el comienza a cambiar~

**_PD: Dependiendo de los comentarios se demorara o vendra mas pronto el capitulo 2 _**

**_Bye Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Errores

Hola~

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios ;u;

Me siento muy feliz de que les aya gustado 3

Eh aqui un nuevo capitulo :'DD

Disfrutenlo~

* * *

_¿Todos cometemos errores en la vida no? De algunos nos arrepentimos en el momento y luego la culpa se esfuma... pero en otros casos sentimos es peso el resto de nuestras vidas... hay veces en las que desearía que mis recuerdos desaparecieran como una pluma llevada por el viento, ¿pero las cosas no pueden ser fáciles verdad? Tienes que llorar, sufrir y patalear... pero en el fondo querido lector, eso no es tan malo, en la vida hay que aprender a superar obstáculos, afrontar la adversidad y no rendirse ante lo improbable, nada es imposible a menos de que te rindas.  
Nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños... nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres... por que sin darte cuenta podrás cometer el mayor error de tu vida...  
Atte: Peggy Rosswell, Paris - Fracia_

* * *

Peggy tenia una mirada a primera vista melancólica, se encontraba de pie frente a una tumba, la cual se encontraba en perfecto estado, llena de flores y demás. Peggy llevaba en sus manos un delicado ramo de rosas lilas..._Donde viniste a parar... no Su?[/b] Se pregunto mentalmente sin esperar respuesta _

_Busco con su la mirada a Camille y la encontró besando una tumba cercana y dejando una marca de color rojo en ella, la cual se sumaba a otro montón, que esperaba, no fueran también de la castaña _

_— Camille... ¿que se supone que estas haciendo? - Pregunto Peggy encarnando una ceja _

_— No sabia que la difunta señora Ainsworth te agradaba_... —

— _No es que me agrade, claro que no, es solo que creo... que muy en el fondo le tengo bastante aprecio.. antes de que ella llegara a la escuela solía publicar cosas que no tenían mucho interés para mi, como por ejemplo, cuando se rompió una de las cañerías de las duchas femeninas y cosas por el estilo... cuando ella llego pude comenzar a publicar cosas realmente interesantes y apasionantes, eso fue en gran parte lo que me impulso a poder ser lo que soy ahora...— _termino de relatar Peggy, realmente eso había conmovido tanto a Camille como a las personas de las cercanías... Mas cerca de lo que hubieran querido

— _No sabia que tenias unos pensamientos tan profundos Peggy... _— Peggy dudo el mirar tras ella... conocía esa voz a la perfección... oh, como lo odiaba...

— _Que sorpresa verte frutillita, como nunca llamas... ¡oh! y vienes con tu amigo el canoso — _exclamo Peggy con una ironía aplastante  
Mientras tanto... por otro lado nos encontramos con Camille, la cual hace varios segundos que no respiraba, su mente se encontraba en blanco, no tenia palabras para describir este momento de inexplicable emoción...

— ¡_Oh Por Dios! ¡Es Amour Sucré!_ — Grito extremadamente emocionada la hija adoptiva de Peggy, como la nombrada conocía muy bien a su pequeña se cubrió los odios para evitar oír otro agudo grito, el cual se aproximo rápidamente, rompiendo los tímpanos de Castiel Jones y Lysandro Ainsworth, la emocionada Camille daba saltos de felicidad por todos lados, después se abalanzó sobre sus ídolos, pero su felicidad duro poco ya que una niña que aparentaba unos siete años y de cabellos oscuros le pego un empujón, detrás de ella había una chica idénticamente igual, solo que esta tenia los cabellos blancos, logrando que la euforica adolescente desviara la vista de Castiel al curioso par, pero nuestra _desquiciada_ Camille, lejos de alejarse, se emociono aun mas...

— _¡Son Elizabeth y Jeannette Ainsworth! _—Exclamo abrazando al par de hermanas

_Y dejando de lado ese momento totalmente extraño, para volver a lo "dramático"_

— _¿Que tiene de extraño que vengamos a visitar a mi esposa?_ — Pregunto Lysandro encarnando una ceja, mientras que Jeannette luchaba por zafarse del abrazo de Camille, mientras que su hermana, que ya lo había logrado, abrazaba a su padre...

— _Según los medios de comunicación, nunca vienes a visitar a Susan y el buen estado de su tumba se debe a los cuidados que sus fans, de la época de cuando ella era actriz_ — Dijo tajantemente Peggy cruzándose de brazos

_— Una cosa es que los medios nunca me vean y otra diferente es inventar esa clase de cosas sobre mi— _Dijo con total tranquilidad el peliblanco

Mientras por otro lado, la victima de los acosos de Camille era Castiel, mientras Jeannette intentaba por todas las fuerzas poder salvar a su "tío"

_— Entonces no los molesto mas y me voy... hasta luego... "caballeros"— _dijo con ironía Peggy, alejándose a paso coqueto de Lysandro -_Vamonos Camille... no vale la pena estar aquí...— _ Dijo Peggy mientras Camille soltaba por fin a Castiel y caminaba tras ella

— _¡Espera Peggy!_— llamo Lysandro mientras Peggy le dedicaba una leve mirada por sobre su hombro — _¿Iras a la reunión? — _Pregunto con la mirada firme

— _Tenlo por seguro blanquito, los errores... yo no los cometo dos veces..._ —

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno... en este capitulo conocimos a Jeannette y a Elizabeth :3  
Estas chicas son las hijas de Lysandro y la difunta esposa de este llamada Susan, pero su apodo era Su. (¿Sucrette? naaaa )

La de cabello oscuro es Elizabeth, la cual es reservada y explosiva

Mientras que la de cabello claro se llama Jeannette y es muy timida y adorable w

* * *

Ok... este capitulo lo queria hacer dramatico y eso... pero... no me salio xD  
Lo juro queria que fuera dramatico !_! pero el bicho de lo absurdo me pico y no lo pude evitar... ademas de que esto dejo mas dudas que respuestas !_!  
Ademas me arruinaron la sorpresa :C si, era Castiel e_é  
todo es culpa de Camille y su conspiración para conquistar el mundo DD:  
okno xD  
Bueno~ si tienen alguna duda pregunten  
Pero OJO no lo voy a responder todo, por que tienen que ser sorpresas para los episodios y eso e_é  
¡Buenoooo! ¡nos vemos en un próximo episodio!


End file.
